1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for enhancing the effectiveness of an agricultural chemical, a novel agricultural chemical composition containing a specific enhancer and a use of an enhancer for the preparation of the agricultural chemical composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural chemicals including insecticides, fungicides (or bactericides), herbicides, miticides (or acaricides) and plant growth regulators have been used in the forms of, for example, emulsions, wettable powders, granules, powders and flowables. In the properties of these agricultural chemical preparations, various attempts have been made to achieve the maximum effectiveness of the agricultural chemicals. However, it has been difficult to enhance the effectiveness of agricultural chemicals through adjustments in formulations. It is further difficult to develop novel agricultural chemicals. Therefore, further enhancement of existing agricultural chemicals would highly contribute to the industry.
As substances capable of enhancing agricultural chemicals, surfactants comprising various nitrogen-containing compounds such as quaternary ammonium salts, betaines and amine oxides have been known (see European Patent Publication-A No. 274369, published on Jul. 13, 1988). It is known that quaternized or further polyoxyethylenated long-chain amines, among the above-mentioned compounds, are effective for this purpose. However, the enhancement effect of the above described compounds capable of enhancing agricultural chemicals is not always satisfactory.